wanders_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Wanderlust/History
Wander has no memory of her childhood leading up to the age of nine. Every bit of it was wiped from her mind, along with all the knowledge of her lineage, origin, and inheritance. However, this is only a minor impact on her life; she is much more concerned with the present and not the past. That blank in the back of her head's been filled with more important things: food, friends, magic, and crowns. But all stories have a beginning: and this is her's. Childhood Before the Memory Wipe - The Targaryen Princess Sinaerys Aelinor Targaryen. Born in the era after Aegon's Landing, the platinum haired child was daughter to Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell during the year 282 AL. Sister to both Aegon VI and Rhaenys, Sinaerys was a quiet child who had the makings of a child prodigy. When the gods tossed their proverbial coin into the air, it had definitely landed on the side of greatness. Even as an infant, she had already become infatuated with magic, beginning to delve into what would soon guide her path from thereon out. Come Robert's Rebellion the next year in 283 AL, when Lord Arynn raised his banners in rebellion, Sinaerys watched as her family and their allies fell one by one around her. A Dornish servant, Leyaienne, fled with her and several other Targaryen children, where they left behind the destruction of their bloodline. Upon reaching Westeros, the two of them parted ways with the other survivors and began to drift aimlessly throughout the new continent. With each new place they visited, Sinaerys learned a little bit more of magic, snippets at a time. Landing south in Dorne from crossing the Summer Sea, both Vaith and Starfall had ruins of books that whispered in the speech of Asshai. Going further North, Ashford and Cider Hall had the same, but the Shadow's strange glyphs began to click in her mind like gears in a clock. So they traveled the continent of Westeros, with Leyaienne supporting the two of them with the wit and skill she had. When Sinaerys reached her ninth name day, she and the Dornishwoman had arrived in Tyrosh, narrowly avoiding drunk mercenaries and listening to rumors of their remaining bloodline. By then, the world had taken a toll on them, tossed them and turned them with its cruelty. Though familiar, Essos was no different. In a matter of weeks, slavers had cornered the Targaryen princess and her Dornish servant. They might have gotten away alive, if not for their origin. Upon revealing Sinaerys's violet eyes and seeing Leyaienne's olive skin, they drew their swords. Either they took them or no one would have them. They only took one. One life. Leyaienne died as two swords cut through the nape of her neck, tears in her eyes as she told the young child to flee. Lightning struck as she fled the slavers, blindly lashing out what magicks she could as the rain began to pour down. The residents of Tyrosh remember it all the same: a platinum haired girl, trailed by fire even the rain couldn't put out, chased by slavers with whips and swords in their hands. Some versions say Sinaerys was cornered on a rooftop, or forced into a narrow alleyway by the crack of a whip. Either way, it all ends the same way. There was no warning before the world was torn asunder, and soon the Targaryen princess had vanished without a trace but the scattered limbs of the slavers. This is presumed to be the Rift that brought her from the Known World to the realm of Cerhiel, where she began her life anew. Distraught by the loss of Leyaienne and believing it to be the fault of her lineage, Sinaerys sank into despair and wiped her mind of any memory of her lineage, of her past in Westeros. As an amateur magician (though more advanced than most at her age), it was an imperfect process- traces of her origin still flicker through her mind at times. From this point on, she threw away her crown, her memory of being royal blood, and she rose in Cerhiel as a new person. After the Memory Wipe - The Wanderer A fiery haired girl emerged from a small grove in torn rags and barefeet, with no recollection of her past. Nameless, she stepped onto the road and walked with the merchants, the travelers, the lost and the successful alike. Their talk was a different kind of talk then she was used to- but what was she used to? Listening, she named herself Wanderlust. Surviving from the generosity from one merchant to another, the young girl eventually landed herself in the care of a seamstress named Chance. Remembered as a well-spoken woman with a quick eye and a sharp hand, she taught the young wanderer about the finer points in life- those being courtesy and manners. Although Chance was only a caretaker for the period of time they were together, Wander considers the seamstress her mother. For roughly half a year, she was raised in a warm, simple household without a care in the world. When she felt like she had learned all she could, though a false sentiment, Wander bid farewell to the seamstress and left to satisfy the urge in her heart which she was named for; wanderlust. She traveled through many a different realm by way of Rifts, which she assumed were naturally there. Later on, she would learn she was creating them as she went, effortlessly passing through endless dimensions and planes. However, in her journeys, Wander soon encountered one of her own kind; the Wandering Magi, Yunan . Brought together by their love of tea and skill in magic, she became apprenticed to him for the course of a year. Under his mentoring, she began to fully delve into the world of magic, such as elemental manipulation, clairvoyance, and energy manipulation, but she was most fascinated by the concept of alchemical magic. Honing her skills in all other aspects, the wanderer's focus on the ability to create things from thin air, either by conjuration or materialization, only lead to more questions, more experiments, more lessons. It was also around this time that her ears began to elongate slightly in an elfin fashion, which she suspects has to do with moving between realms often. The two of them parted paths after a time, as they were bound to do, but it wasn't as if they never met again; Yunan took on an unusual habit of crossing paths with her, teaching her a few more lessons as oft as he didn't. Other than that, she found herself walking the paths of Cerhiel alone.